Project Seduce Mr Whitlock The Outtakes
by rmhale
Summary: This is going to be a series of possible outtakes or POV to chapters of PSMW...won't make sense unless you have read the companion story. Contains Male Slash...E/J...if subject matter offends, don't read it! Enough said!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a companion to the argument between Jasper and Edward in Chapter 9 form Japser's POV…I thought it was important for you guys to know what he was thinking.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the dream of belonging to Mr. Whitlock too…SM own the rest.**

**A huge thanks to OnTheTurningAway who stayed online with me last night for a few hours while she helped me get the errors fixed...she is quickly becoming a wonderful friend.**

**

* * *

  
**

CH 9

JPOV

The Argument

My heart was pounding hard in my chest and I tried to get my breathing back under control. Edward's body splayed out on top of mine felt so perfect, so _right_. Closing my eyes, I allowed myself to hold him for a few more seconds before I let reality make it's way back into our lives.

_Did that really just happen? Did we just..._

Looking up at my beautiful boy, I watched the beads of sweat that glistened and slowly rolled down his neck_._

_Yes we did. Not smart...time to get up._

I held my breath for a moment, trying to get his smell out of my head. He needed to get off of me, now.

"Edward..." I rasped, releasing the breath I was holding.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up." Pushing him off of me slowly, I gingerly sat up. The mess in my pants was wet and cold and I did not need it traveling any further.

My eyes were absorbing all the details of Edward's beautiful features. I wanted to remember the way he looked at that moment. He was sexy as hell when he was all disheveled. My hands had wreaked havoc in his hair and his face was flushed and covered with a fine sheen of sweat. Sliding my eyes down his frame, I froze.

_Why were his fucking shoes on? He took them off before we went to bed. Was he going to leave before the alarm went off?_

My head couldn't wrap itself around the idea that he was going to leave. Why would he leave when we had gotten our shit sorted? Didn't he understand that nights like this were never going to happen again? At least not until he graduated and we were allowed to be together.

"Were you going to leave?" I asked. The pain and confusion I felt came through in my voice.

"Yes," he whispered guiltily. He wouldn't even look me in the eye.

Shoving him back a little further, I pointed next to me where we had just screwed through our clothes. "Then what the fuck was that?" I was so pissed and his face was a picture of shock.

"I only meant to kiss you goodnight and leave quietly. I was going to write you a note.."

Shoving him all the way off of me, I spat, "A fucking note, Edward? Are we back in elementary school? Were you going to put a check yes or no box?" Having passed furious about thirty seconds ago, I bypassed him for the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind me. I tore the clothes off my body and stripped out of my wet boxers. After I threw them all in the hamper, I grabbed a washcloth and wet it so I could scrub myself clean.

There was no rhyme or reason as to why I was so mad at him, but all of the emotions of the past few days had finally taken their toll on me. My body had been on a crazy roller coaster. I had gone from happy to devastated to apprehensive to terrified to aroused; the list could go on forever. After our talk last night I really felt that things were going in the right direction, not that things were perfect, but at least we could be in the same room together without a fight.

The worst part of the whole situation was the fact that I couldn't even tell him how I felt. It was impossible for me at that moment. In the first place, if I told him how I truly felt, opened myself up to him fully, there would be no way for me to hide the love in my eyes every time I saw him. It would give us away. When I loved, it was with all my heart and soul. I had only been in love once and it nearly killed me. That brought me to the second reason I couldn't say anything, I was afraid. The terror at letting someone get that close to me ever again was daunting. Felix broke my faith in love long before we ever broke up. My heart had shattered the first time I knew he was unfaithful but I kept going back for more until there was nothing of me left. When that relationship ended I was nothing but a shell of the person I was before I met him.

Of course Edward was nothing like Felix. There was absolutely no comparison, but I was still hesitant none the less to break down the final barrier that I had built to protect myself. The problem was that Edward deserved to be told. He was so innocent and pure, he hadn't been tainted by the real world yet. Why he wanted me, I didn't know. I was damaged and had lost a part of my soul long ago that I would _never_ get back. If this worked out in the end and he stayed with me, I was afraid he would lose part of his too.

"Jasper," he called through the door. "Are you going to stay in there all day?" Hearing his voice reminded me how angry I was at him for trying to leave while I was sleeping. My whole body tensed with fury.

_A fucking note!_

I really had no desire to see him right now. He had set us two steps back with that little attempted dissappearing act. Slipping on my lounge pants and turning on the faucet to wash my hands I yelled, "Get the fuck out and leave me a god damn note while you're at it."

I stayed in the bathroom a few minutes longer so he could get the hell out of my house. If I saw him again before I cooled down I might say something I would later regret and I really didn't want to hurt him any more than I already had. My temper was a weakness of mine. When I lost it, I _lost_ it and it was gone.

After a few minutes of silence, I stuck my head out and saw him sitting on my fucking bed.

_Lovely, Edward...Why don't you remind me of what just happened on that bed by planting your beautiful fucking ass there?_

"Why are you still here?" I grumbled. He was supposed to be gone.

Walking out, I headed over to my dresser and grabbed a shirt to slip on.

"I didn't want to leave while you were mad," he said matter of factly.

_Whatever._

"No, you would rather leave when I was asleep. What the fuck happened, Edward? I thought things ended better last night and we were past all the running and hiding." It really hurt that he was going to leave, it was like a kick in the nuts. We had to hide from the world, but not from each other and if he had left, it would have been like he was hiding from me.

Sitting down in the chair, I waited for an answer. I just couldn't look at him yet, so I stared at the ground instead.

"I couldn't sleep, so I figured I would go home and leave you a ...letter that said we needed to have that talk." His voice was so calm, so smooth and it started do diminish my anger. He had an amazing effect on me.

The thing is, I would never be able to leave him while he slept. If all we had was that night to lay next to each other, I would savor each second I had him in my arms. If he supposedly loved me, wouldn't he want that too?

"Did you really think it would do us any good if you slunk out of here in the middle of the night without telling me first? And what about what happened in the bed? Did you mean to do that?"

_How did it happen anyways? It was like the perfect beginning to a hot sex dream and ended live...it was mind-blowing._

He put his head down and barely whispered the words that hit me like a freight train.

"No, I didn't.

Sucking in a deep breath, I looked at my beautiful boy and softly sighed, "No?"

He was gnawing his lower lip and almost afraid to look at me. He let that lower lip go so he could pierce me a little bit more with his words.

"No. I was only going to kiss you and go."

_Fucking great, not only was it stupid on my part to fall asleep with him, but we had a dry fuck fest and he didn't even intend to do it?_

I was so confused right now, he was all over the place and _he_ didn't even know what he wanted, or so it seemed.

"Then what...was it just...I think I need you to go, Edward." I needed to clear my head of everything Edward right now. Him being confused about what he wanted would not bode well for my future, of that I was certain.

Then he broke the silence with whispered words that started to chip away at the wall.

"When I kissed you and your mouth opened up, I couldn't stop. When I touch you I can't stop myself, I'm sorry."

_Shit, he is so fucking beautiful and sexy...he makes me come undone at the seams with just the sound of his voice._

"I should have stopped, Edward...but fuck, I was half asleep." Not that I would take back that moment for anything now.

He finally met my eyes with his fiery jade ones and we just gazed while the current sizzled in the air between us. It was a powerful thing to be surrounded by.

My eyes dropped to his full, crimson lips as the words "I love you" were silently expressed by them.

_Fuck. Did he know what hearing those words did to me? He deserved better than I could offer him right now._

I was a selfish man when it came to what was mine and that beautiful boy was made for me and me alone.

Reaching for his hands, I pulled him up with me and hugged him to my body. He really was a perfect fit. We couldn't be like this again, together and alone where we could possibly make more mistakes that would lead us down the wrong path.

"You can't come over here again, you know that, right?" I groaned into his hair. It was hell to hold him this close and feel what I felt for him. It took everything in me not to slowly remove every bit of his clothing and worship his body from head to toe as I made love to him. One day I would show him how it felt, that strong connection only cemented by the physical act of love as well, but now was not the time. We had to wait. It was not going to be easy for me. I was a man who needed sex occasionally and since I met Edward, I had put the brakes on that. Now it would feel like I was cheating on him even though nothing was really settled yet. I already felt like I strayed with Seth.

He nodded his head and talked into my shirt, it was difficult to hear him.

"I really need to talk to you though. I need some answers from you, please?" He sounded almost desperate to get this done and I was scared. Sometimes it felt like our roles were reversed. I was supposed to be the strong one, the one who wanted a plan laid out for what we should do. Yet here he was, demanding answers to questions that I knew would make me uncomfortable.

If it was what he needed, I would give it to him. I would give him just about anything he wanted, he held the key to unlocking the darkest chamber of my heart and he had no clue he held that kind of power over me.

Dropping my arms from around him, I said, "Tomorrow, after school. We can drive to Port Angeles in seperate cars and meet somewhere to talk. Can you do that?"

Looking at my chest, he nodded, "Yes, I can do that." Then, his eyes flew up to mine, holding me in place with the power of their emerald stare.

"Do you have nothing to say when I tell you that I love you?" His eyes started to flood with tears and I couldn't look anymore or I would throw myself at his feet and tell him everything I felt; everything I knew he needed to hear.

Knowing it would hurt him, I still turned my back to him. What he would never know, was that the pain it caused me to do so was enough to drown me. I was in agony and all I could say was," We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

My body was on fire and I wanted to throw something, anything...again! I wanted to turn him around and beg him for forgiveness for continually causing him pain, but I couldn't.

He called out to me as he left that he would see me the next day and although I knew it was killing him, I couldn't say a word or even look at him. If I did, he would understand how deeply I felt and that was information I couldn't allow him to have just yet. It wasn't the right time for us, but when it was, it would be indescribable. The ability to be together and share openly in the love that we felt. I couldn't tell him yet, the wall was just about ready to fall, but I wanted there to be no fear inside of me when those words flowed from my mouth. In my mind, I could see his face light up when I finally told him and when it happened, I would treasure that memory for eternity. We needed to be strong, both of us. We would only have ourselves to blame if something went wrong and I refused to jeopardize our happiness. Who would have ever thought that those three little words could be our undoing? I knew it was what he wanted, what he needed to hear. I only hoped he would wait until I could give it to him.

He closed the door behind him as he left and I dropped to my knees and prayed for strength...for both of us.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think please? Would you like more of these? From what parts?**

**Thank you,**

**Robyn**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is a special gift to all of you who want to see these boys get some action!! This is what Jasper wishes had happened in the alley….**

**Thanks to Darkira….she rocks in beta sox**

**And to OnTheTurningAway…she has picked me up when I am down and I f*cking love her for it!!**

**ALSO IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: I am participating in this too along with lots of other authors, it is a hell of a deal for $5!!!**

**Writers giving for donations to Haiti: Hey guys the wonderful MsKathy is doing a wonderful thing. If you donate just $5 to the charity of your choice and it goes to the fund in Haiti, email us your receipts and you will get a wonderful collection of fics from over 60 authors and more are signing up. You can't beat that for $5. I will be contributing as well. Please go to the link below and check out the details...**

**www(dot)mskathyff(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2010/01/haiti(dot)html**

**

* * *

  
**

**Outtake Chapter 10:**

**What Jasper wishes **_**really**_** happened in the alleyway....**

**JPOV**

I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the alleyway between the two buildings. There was no one else around and I pulled him behind a staircase.

I slammed his body into the wall and held him there with mine.

"This is far from over, _Cullen_. You don't get to fucking walk away from me."

He was struggling to break free, "Fucking let me go you asshole...let me _go!_"

He was so beautiful struggling against my hands.

"No, Edward. I won't let you go, I won't let _us_ go." I growled into his ear.

I ground my hips into his, "You are mine, dammit...Mine!"

He was breathing harshly into the cool air, the clouds of his breath permeating the space between us.

"I belong to _no one_, especially not to you, I would just as soon be Jacob's, fucker." He spat.

Right before I crashed my mouth into his I groaned, "Over my dead body."

He was pushing against my chest, but I refused to let go.

_Fucking Jacob Black!_

I pushed harder, trying to pry his mouth open with my tongue..._ Give in Edward, you know you want to._

After countless seconds of trying to get him to open up to me, he caved in. My beautiful boy opened up his luscious mouth to me, it was sweet torture.

_Would this be the last time?_

Our frenzied kisses led to a desperate need to touch one another, but I was afraid to let him go for fear he would run.

I kept him pinned there, tasting his sweet mouth then trailing down to his neck. I kissed, licked and nipped at his throat. He was groaning and bucking against me. He was full of fury and passion and he was all mine.

I followed the path of his neck down to his collar bone and grazed all the way across with my teeth.

Pulling my head back, I bore into his eyes with my own. "Who do you belong to, Edward?" I rasped.

His chest was heaving and his cheeks were pink from the cold. His lips were wet and swollen from my brutal attack on them.

"I belong to _no_ one, get the fuck off of me, _now_." He grated through his clenched teeth.

Unfortunately for Edward, my temper had snapped. "Wrong answer, baby," I growled right before sinking my teeth into his shoulder.

He threw his head back and cried out, "Fuck, Jasper...unghhhh." He pushed his pelvis into mine and sought my mouth out with his. Not one to deny my beautiful boy what he wants, I joined my lips to his and slid my tongue into the wet, satin heat of his mouth. He tasted luscious. His mouth was fucking made for me. When his tongue started dancing with mine, I knew I could let him go, he wouldn't run anymore.

Running may hands down his body, I stopped at his hips and pulled them into mine. He groaned into my mouth and that sound was my undoing, I had to have him. I needed him to feel everything he meant to me.

My hands and mouth set out to accomplish that for me. Slipping my hands under his shirt, I traced random patterns as his skin scorched my cold palms. I slowly ran my hands up his back, pulling him closer to me while keeping our mouths joined in battle. Wrapping my arms tightly around him, I pulled my mouth from his.

I buried my face in his neck and growled, "I fucking need you, Ewdard. For fucking ever, I need you..."

His beautiful body writhed against mine as he hissed, "Yesssss"

Planting an open-mouthed, wet kiss in his neck I lifted my head and looked into his emerald orbs. The light from the building behind us illuminated him, he looked like a disheveled angel that had fallen from heaven to tempt me. His fiery bronze hair was untamed and his ivory skin was flushed with passion. His scarlet lips were wet and parted, letting his harsh breaths escape.

"Fucking beautiful boy," I groaned. Grasping his shirt by the hem, I yanked it over his head and his nipples pebbled immediately as the cold hit them. Starting at the hollow of his throat, I kissed my way around his chest, nipping him lightly along the way. His gorgeous, lean back was arched as he offered himself to me. My mouth left a wet trail behind it as I made my way to his navel. I traced it with my tongue as my fingers lightly grazed the rock hard shape of his denim covered cock.

"Jasper!" he cried out softly. I slowly stood up and turned us so I was against the wall. I reached down and dragged a crate over, his lips parted and he sighed when he realized what was about to happen. His hands came up and cradled my face, "I love you, so much."

Those words warmed my heart and it beat frantically as he fused our mouths together once more. These kisses were slow and long. Our tongues leisurely tasted one another, sliding back and forth languidly. I pulled his hands from my face and turned his back to the staircase. I wrapped his fingers around the rail.

Placing my mouth against his ear I whispered, "Keep them here, Edward. Don't take them down." Feeling him nod against my mouth, I dragged my nails down his back, leaving angry red lines in their wake. Placing my mouth against the bite mark on his shoulder, I kissed it over and over again while murmuring, "I am so sorry, Edward."

"Hey, look at me," he whispered into my hair. Looking up at him, I opened up my mouth to apologize again, but he stopped me.

"I like it," He said in a husky voice. "Fucking turns me on." With that last statement, he pushed his hips forward into mine and rubbed our hard cocks together.

"Fuuuckk...Edward...shit!" I grabbed him and attacked his mouth with mine while undoing his jeans with my hands. I knew he was dying to grab onto me, he was moving so desperately, trying to align his body with mine.

"Remember, don't move your fucking hands..." I grumbled as I pushed the crate over with my leg and sat down on it. I leaned forward and grabbed the zipper of his jeans with my teeth and dragged it down, allowing my nose to nuzzle his cock along the way through his boxers.

"Oh, Fuck, Jasper....unghhhhh." He cried out as he bucked against my mouth, desperate to be in it.

"Patience, my beautiful boy....patience," I called to him lovingly as I gripped the edge of his jeans and boxers and pulled them down around his knees. His gorgeous dick was finally in front of me and my eyes feasted on the sheer magnitude.

The glistening head was calling my name as I slipped my tongue in and collected the bead of honey from the slit. He tasted so sweet, my dick was throbbing in my pants from the need to have all of him.

"God, baby, I love you," he moaned out above me.

"So fucking sexy," I muttered as I placed a soft kiss on the head. His skin was like silk, warm and and soft. Holding his hips in place, I opened my mouth, wrapped it around his perfect fucking cock and plunged all the way down to the base.

"Jasper!" he screamed as he slammed his dick straight to the back of my throat.

I pulled back, "Edward, baby, you have to keep quiet, okay?" I looked up at him, his slick, wet dick in my hands and met his eyes.

His jade eyes darkened slightly and he was biting his lip to keep from crying out. He released his lower lip and rasped, "Okay, just feels so fucking good."

"Shhhhh," I whispered, then, while keeping my gaze locked with his I took his dick into my mouth once again. His teeth slammed down on his lip and he threw his head back. He looked so glorious with his hands suspended over his head, I burned the image in my head so I would never forget.

I slowly moved my mouth up and down his hard shaft, worshiping every single inch. I lightly dragged my teeth along the sides, making him squirm even more. Pulling my mouth off again, I lifted him up and licked his sac from back to front. He was groaning louder and louder above me. I gently took one of his balls into my mouth and slowly rolled it around.

"Fuck, Jasper, stop....please." He cried out. Placing one last kiss on it, I met his eyes once again.

He was breathing so hard and his lip was scraped from the abuse of his teeth.

"I want you to touch yourself, I want to hear you...please?" His gaze bored into mine and I didn't move my eyes as I reached down and undid my pants. His eyes dropped to my hands and watched as I pulled out my throbbing dick. His tongue came out and traced his lower lip as he watched me slide my hand up and down my shaft a few times.

"Edward, you ready baby?" He nodded his head and mouthed a kiss at me.

I slid my mouth down on him once again and slowly started to pump my dick in time with my mouth. Letting my dick go, I grabbed his hips, kept my head still and slowly began pulling and pushing them into my mouth. He understood what I was doing and slowly thrust his hips into and out of my mouth, fucking it gently. I reached down and grabbed my dick, pumping faster and faster as Edward's hip movements sped up.

His legs were starting to shake and I could feel him getting close.

"Ohhhh, Jasper...." he sighed. My dick was about to burst, but I wasn't going to cum until my beautiful boy came with me. We would fly together.

All of a sudden, his body tensed and he drove his hands into my hair and locked my mouth in place.

"Holy Fuck..." he screamed as he emptied himself down my throat. I greedily drank up every last bit he had to give me, fuck he was all mine.

He pulled himself out, dropped to his knees, leaned me back and took me into his mouth.

I was already about to cum, so feeling the wet heat of his mouth brought my orgasm raging forward.

"Edward...Fuck...Aghhhhh," I called out as my beautiful boy took everything I had to give him. He looked magnificent with his mouth wrapped around me.

When I was done, he pulled his head away and I grabbed him and kissed him. The mixing of both of our flavors was the hottest fucking thing I had ever experienced, he mystified me. We kissed for a few more minutes until the wind reminded us it was getting cold outside.

He stood up and pulled me up with him. We both fixed our pants and he put his shirt back on.

Walking over to him, I wrapped my arms around his waist. "You are my fucking everything, do you know that? My everything, Edward."

He smiled big and softly kissed me, "Yes, Jasper. I know, my love. You are my everything too."

He took my hand and we walked out of the alleyway, got in our cars and headed home with big fucking grins on our faces.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are love, show me some?**


	3. Chapter 13 OuttakeEdward never left

**A/N: Thank you so much you guys for helping PSMW get to 1000 reviews…it makes me so happy.**

**Here is your reward…this is from Ch 13 and instead of going to Emmett's, Edward never left Jasper's.**

**Remember…it is an outtake and this one has no bearing on the story…just fun and messing around…**

**Thanks to OnTheTurningAway…she is the best beta a girl could ask for…I shall call her speed demon…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Twilight…SM owns it all!**

**

* * *

**

"I'll see you Monday, in class." His words left no room for arguing right now.

Letting out a sigh, I said, "Not good enough, but enough for now I guess."

"Edward, don't make this harder than it is, we will figure something out, I promise. Just please, don't make me plan out a time to see you, it doesn't sit well with me."

I knew he was right, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"I can't even call you," I told him, frowning at the thought. He reached his hand down into my pocket and pulled out my phone. He dialed a number and his phone lit up on the night stand.

He punched something in and handed it back to me.

"There, now you have it," he told me with a sly grin on his face. I took my phone from his hand and put it back in my pocket.

"I need to go," I grabbed him by the belt loops and pulled him forward. "I love you," I sighed against his mouth.

He grabbed my arms and pinned them behind me. He attacked my mouth with his and ravaged the inside with his tongue. He walked us back until I was pressed into the wall, then buried his face into my neck, sucking and licking and making me more and more aroused.

"Jasper," I rasped. "Fuuuuck."

He bit down on my ear lobe, sending my hips slamming into his. He groaned and yanked on my hair, exposing more of my neck to him. He sucked his way down, but not hard enough to leave a mark. When he got to my shoulder, he sank his teeth in harder.

"Aghhhhh," I screamed. "Again!" He trailed his mouth down my chest and dragged his teeth across until his mouth was over my heart. He bit hard, leaving his mark upon me. It was such a fucking turn on. I pulled my hands out and went to pull his face to mine once more.

He grabbed them and held them over my head, "Don't move."

My body was on fire, desperate to feel his against mine. He let go of my hands and I kept them in place. He leaned forward and kissed me again, his tongue dancing with mine over and over again until he cried out into my mouth. The sound was music to my ears and fire to my soul.

My hands were desperate to reach out and grab his hair, holding him in place so I could taste every bit of his delicious mouth. I knew if I did, he would be even more aggressive and that thought was making my cock ache for him.

"Please," I whispered.

Jasper put his open, wet mouth against my throat, "Please what?"

"Touch me," I said, my voice laced with desperation for him.

He gripped my hips tightly and brought them forward against his and we both moaned out loud as our arousals ground against each other. His fingers slipped beneath the waistband of my jeans and he looked me right in the eye.

"Where, beautiful?" he asked, his fingers wandering further inside.

"Oh, God," I moaned.

"Here?" I felt his finger graze the head of my cock, catching the bead of moisture. He pulled his fingers out, spreading the moisture between them, then started licking the pre-cum.

"Fuck," I whimpered. Watching Jasper's tongue as moved it along his fingers was killing me. My cock was aching.

As he tasted the last finger he looked me in the eye and said, "Fucking delicious."

Jasper's hands went once again to my waistband, undoing the button and very slowly pulling down my zipper. The sound was loud in the silent room and a promise of what was to come.

"I bet you taste delicious everywhere, Edward...in fact, I know you do." His lips were pressed to mine as he spoke against my mouth.

"Taste me," I whispered against his soft, silky lips.

"God, baby...I want to, so bad...tell me to stop beautiful...tell me it's wrong," he said as he flicked his tongue against my mouth. My control was slowly dissipating. My body was his to do with what he desired and there was no way I was telling him that his hands and mouth on me were wrong.

"I can't," I told him as I reached down to his waist and slipped my hands under his shirt, moaning softly at the feel of his warm skin under my hands. Grasping the hem of his shirt, I pulled it over his head and dropped it to the floor. Stepping back, I admired the view. Jasper in nothing but low-slung jeans, bare feet, messy hair and an obvious erection was a fucking sight to see.

"You are amazing, so perfect," I said as my hand slipped into the front of his waistband and jerked him towards me. "And I fucking love you."

"Goddammit, Edward" he said, kissing my mouth with hunger and slipping his tongue into my mouth. I held his hips against mine, rubbing my cock against his. It felt so fucking good and I didn't want to stop, but I wanted to feel him against me with no barriers and his jeans were definitely in the way.

"I want you naked," I told him as I quickly unfastened his jeans. They were so loose, they fell immediately to the floor and his long, thick cock stood out, beckoning for my mouth to claim it. Licking my lips, I got them nice and wet so he would slide in easily. I was eager to bury my nose against him while feeling the velvety softness of him on my tongue. It was torture, waiting to have him in my mouth and I was done.

Dropping to my knees in front of him, I wrapped my tongue around the head while watching his face. His lips were parted, his chest moving with the rapid breaths he was taking and his eyes...oh fuck his eyes were full of lust, desire and need. It was so fucking sexy.

"Fucking beautiful," he whispered while watching me wrap my lips around his shaft and slowly slide my mouth down to the base. Closing my eyes, I lost myself in the motions of moving my head back and forth. His skin was so smooth and hot and I felt him pulsing on my tongue. I brought my hand up and ran a finger from his perineum to the back of his balls before lightly dragging my nails on the ridged skin.

"Oh, Edward," he moaned. "Feels so goddamn good when you touch me."

I swallowed once around his cock before releasing him and taking his balls into my mouth, running my tongue all around them and sucking gently. Jasper grabbed my hair tightly and held my head in place. He pulled away from my mouth before rubbing his cock across my lips, which I didn't open up. Instead, I looked up and smirked, making sure he saw my closed mouth.

He wound his fingers in my hair tighter, "Open your goddamn mouth, Edward." He ran his cock back and forth across my face, poking at my mouth every time he passed. On his third pass across, I swiped the head with my tongue, tasting the moisture on the end and moaning my appreciation for his taste.

"Stop teasing, baby...or I will shove my cock where I really want it to be," he growled, his eyes flashing and placing his cock against my lips once again. I winced at the fullness of my own erection. When he said things like that to me, I only got harder and harder. Looking up at my love, I winked slowly before opening my mouth and tasting the head of his cock. It was salty and delicious.

"So good, Jasper," I whispered before taking all of him in my mouth once again. His fingers stayed clenched in my hair and he guided my head back and forth over him. When my mouth would get close to the base, he would push his hips forward and hold my head for a second until I swallowed around it. When I did that, he would make the most erotic noises and they were a symphony to my ears.

"Oh yeah, baby...just like that...feels so fucking good...your mouth...uhhh, so wet...fuck," he kept saying as his cock went deeper down my throat and his fingers stayed tangled in my hair. His hips were thrusting so gracefully, in a perfect, synchronized rhythm with the groans erupting from his lips and I was more than ready for him to cum so I could taste him. My body was dying for a taste of him.

Suddenly, he released my hair and pulled out of my mouth and I was left there, looking at him with a confused expression on my face. He reached down and moved the damp locks away from my face.

"I don't want to cum yet, beautiful. My turn to touch you." Jasper took me by the hand and pulled me to my feet, grasping my face in his hands and kissing me passionately. His tongue danced with mine while his hands pushed my jeans down my hips. I stepped out of them without breaking the kiss and then he quickly took off my shirt, leaving me in boxers.

"Goddammit, Edward," he said as his fingers brushed against the hardness under the soft cotton of my underwear. "I want you, in my bed."

Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him.

"Now," he growled before taking my hand and walking me towards his room. When we walked in, Jasper turned me and started backing me into the bed. When my legs hit the edge of the mattress, I sat down on the edge and his cock was in my face once again. I leaned forward to put my mouth around it, but he stopped me.

"I said it was my turn to touch you, baby," he said as he pushed me back on the bed, his eyes darkening as they took in the length of my body. He continued to lay me down until I was on my back. He stood there, looking down at me and then closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Look at me," I murmured. "Please my love." His eyes opened and zeroed in on me. He looked feral and menacing all at once and I was really fucking turned on.

"Do you have any idea how bad I want you, Edward? How bad I want to bury my cock inside of you?" I swallowed and looked up at him, biting into my lower lip.

"You don't have a fucking clue, do you?" He asked, crawling onto the bed on all fours and making his way slowly up my body. When he reached my thighs, he sat back on them and gripped his cock in his hand.

My heart was pounding as apprehension, lust and love flowed through me simultaneously. I wanted to tell him how badly I wanted him too, to feel him inside of me, to watch his hips as they thrust into me...it would be playing with fire. It was dangerous and I knew it and still...I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth.

"Show me," I hissed. "How would you fuck me, Jasper?" He groaned out loud and dug his nails into the skin of my thigh with his free hand as the other started moving along his cock, stroking it languidly.

"You want me to show you, Edward?" he asked with a lazy smirk on his handsome face. Jasper then released his cock and crawled up over my body until his lips hovered over mine and his warm breath was hitting my face.

"Yes...show me...then...fuck me," I said in a low, raspy voice.

Jasper's lips were on mine quicker than I could blink and his tongue pushed right in, seeking out my own. He forcefully ravaged the tender skin of my mouth and his teeth. It was delicious torture and I thrust my hips up and ground my cock into his. He quickly rid me of my boxers and brought our bodies together once again. We were joined from mouth to our hips and my skin was burning with desire and love from every point.

"I want to," he said. "God, Edward...so fucking bad...to feel myself surrounded by your body...I just can't...anymore...no!"

Jasper was saying all of this against my mouth, each word hitting me with great force and making me dizzy with want. There was nothing in the world I wanted more than for him to be inside of me while I screamed his name in pleasure. I just knew that when that finally happened, it was going to be the most breathtaking feeling in the world, but now was not the time.

I kissed his lips earnestly before telling him, " I know you do, baby and I want it too...no, I don't want it, I need it but we can't, no yet."

Jasper's tongue was driving me crazy, he was dragging it up and down my throat. I could feel the blood rushing through, lighting my body on fire everywhere. This man hovering above me was making me slowly lose control, and he knew it.

Jasper burrowed his face in my neck and extended his legs so he was completely lying over me. His hands took mine in them and he pushed them over my head and held them down on each side of my face.

"Do you want me to show you?" he murmured into my ear before flicking it with his tongue.

"Oh fuck baby..." I said as I rubbed my cock against his. "Show me what?"

Jasper's breath was hot against my neck as he opened his mouth and then my whole body convulsed as his teeth scraped a path down my throat. He came up the other side to my ear, still holding down my hands and said, "You know, Edward."

My mind was in overdrive and I couldn't think with all the delicious things he was doing to me.

"No, I don't," I gasped as he bit gently down onto my earlobe. I heard a low growl escape his lips before he kissed me again.

"Do you want me to show you how I would fuck you, beautiful?" he asked.

"Holy shit...oh,fuck...yes," I rasped, seeking out his mouth.

Our mouths came together in forceful, bruising passion. We were kissing each other, tasting each other, licking each other and it was leaving me in a daze. I no longer knew where he ended and I began. Jasper's whole body was writhing on top of mine, thrashing against me and I needed more.

Pulling my mouth from his, I said, "Show me, love...please?"

Jasper sat back on his heels, trying to catch his breath through his wet, kiss-swollen lips. He looked at me and ran a hand through his damp, sweaty hair.

Jasper grinned at me, then lowered his hand to my cock. "You want me to show you, beautiful?"

I nodded at him while watching his hand on me. He was languidly stroking me while running his thumb around the head with each slow pass.

"What if I want to keep touching your cock instead, baby?" he asked.

Didn't he know what he was doing to me? I was a horny, seventeen year old male who had very little sexual experience and it was all with him.

Thrusting my hips up so my cock slid through his fingers I said, "Show me, love. Would your hips be doing this?" I moved them up and down off the bed, fucking the sheath he made with his hand while his lips parted and he stared at my cock moving up and down. The head popped out and dropped back down and Jasper was fascinated by the sight.

Quicker than I could thrust up again, Jasper hopped on his knees, grabbed my hips and flipped me onto my stomach. He dragged his nails from the base of my neck to the top of my ass. He repeated this several times in different spots on my back and it felt so damn good.

"Fuck, Edward...your skin looks so beautiful," he said. He sat down on the backs of my thighs and I felt him lean over me and start kissing my back across my shoulders.

"And you taste so good," he murmured against my spine as he licked it, scooting further down as he did. When he got to my waist, he stopped and then I felt his hands on my ass. He gripped hard for a second before I felt his nose at my hip and he brushed back and forth across, inhaling the scent of my skin as he did.

"Smell so fucking good, baby," he hissed. He buried his nose against my side and inhaled deeply before laying his entire body over mine. He covered me like a blanket and his cock was nestled in the crack of my ass. My breathing was erratic, I had no idea what he was about to do and I couldn't wait to find out.

Jasper's hands covered mine and he intertwined our fingers. "Do you feel me, Edward?" He ground his hips into mine, rubbing his cock along my ass.

My face was buried in the pillow and I nodded my head against his.

"This baby," he said, "is how I am gonna fuck you." Jasper's hips stared slowly rolling into mine, his cock sliding between my crack and rubbing against my entrance. The feeling sent sparks shooting straight through me, I had never felt anything like it before. He continued to move against me, driving his hips into mine.

"Fuck!" I screamed when he pressed against my hole with the head of his cock. He was teasing me, torturing me and I was losing my mind.

"Not yet, beautiful," he whispered. "When I fuck you, you will most certainly enjoy it like this."

Jasper got off of me and pulled me up so I was on my knees.

"Go over to the headboard, Edward...grab it with your hands and hold on tight." My heart stopped for a second and then I quickly scurried over to the headboard. My back was to Jasper and I felt the heat of his body as he got behind me. He took a pillow and put it between me and the bed.

"Wouldn't want to hurt anything precious to me," he whispered in my ear. "Now hold on baby, this is gonna be a rough ride."

"Oh, fuck," I whimpered as I held onto the headboard tightly. Jasper brought his chest against my back and turned my head to the side. His mouth sought out mine in a frantic kiss as I felt his finger venture up my ass and then press gently against my entrance.

"Yes," I hissed into his mouth.

Jasper pushed a little harder, making me cry out into his mouth and just when I felt him about to push in, he stopped and broke the kiss.

"So fucking beautiful," he said to me before kissing me once more and then getting behind me again. He took my hips in his hands, pushed his cock between my ass. Jasper then put one hand in front of my face.

"Lick," he said in a low, husky voice.

Leaning forward, I licked his hand over and over again. He was moaning softly behind me as my tongue traced the outline of his fingers.

"Lean back," he whispered into my ear and pulled me back with the hand still at my waist. "Good boy."

Jasper took my cock in his wet, strong grip and pushed me forward against the headboard.

"Fuck my hand, baby," he said.

I gripped the bed and pulled my hips back slowly and when I did, it pushed Jasper's cock further against my ass.

Throwing my head back, I screamed, "Fuck, baby!" I started moving my hips with earnest, moving through his hand with ease. He would squeeze, then release and rub the head with his thumb. All of it was sending me spiraling out of control and Jasper knew it.

"Not yet," he murmured into my ear. "My turn."

Jasper released my cock altogether, took my hips in his once again and thrust against my ass forcefully.

"Fucking hell, Edward," he panted, "you feel so goddamn good against me."

Jasper covered my hands with his, and held tight. We were both gripping the headboard now and I knew it was about to get rough. Jasper made sure his cock was nestled in the right position and then I was shoved into the headboard by the force of his hips. He was like a wild animal, untamed and primal. He slammed against me over and over, screaming out my name and every cuss word under the sun.

The pillow against my cock was providing amazing friction as he pushed against me over and over again. His hips were rolling, thrusting and rubbing against my ass with every pass and i was losing my battle. There was no stopping the orgasm that was ready to tear through me anymore.

"Fuck, baby...cumming...Jasper!" I screamed out loud. The force of the orgasm was enough to make me stop breathing for a second as my body convulsed against Jasper and the pillow. I felt the cum shooting out of me and I almost felt like crying at the release of pressure in my cock. When I was done my head fell forward and hit the wall with a thud.

Jasper continued to fuck the crack of my ass, grunting my name and hitting every over-sensitive nerve in my spent body.

Suddenly, his hands were on mine. "Kiss me," he pleaded.

Turning my head, I captured his lips with my own, his tongue swirled around in my mouth before he pulled back.

"God, beautiful...cumming..." he said before I felt him bite down gently on my shoulder while letting out a loud groan.

Jasper's hips held me in place against the bed as he came against my ass. I felt his wet heat dripping down and I wished I could have seen his face, I knew he looked amazing. His mouth started kissing my shoulders where he bit me and then slowly came to a stop.

Jasper collapsed backwards on the bed and brought me down with him. His arms went immediately around me and I felt surrounded by his love for me, even if he couldn't voice it.

"I love you," I said to him, kissing his chest and snuggling down.

"You are my everything, beautiful boy...you really are," he told me, placing a kiss on my head and then falling asleep with me.

* * *

**A/N: Did we like it? Are we happy? Was it worth it? Let me know…**

**Next thing out is the last half of the honeymoon and then PSMW Chapter 16.**


End file.
